


A New World

by velvethoshi



Series: will you be okay? [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, i didnt proof read bc im a piece of shit, theyre just gay and emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvethoshi/pseuds/velvethoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly they're running away from reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> i dislike this but i just.... had to continue this so what's better than minkwang being emo

Minhyuk is not always happy about his job; killing people is just not the lifestyle he wanted. Sometimes the fact that he just has to be a magician - hell, the magic basically runs in his blood - annoys him but he can’t really do anything about it. You’re born a magician, so you have no other choice.

Minhyuk _hates_ that he has to be a magician and on top of that a damn good one - he was born into a very powerful family with family tree full of the best magicians of different centuries.  
Although nobody says it, Minhyuk just knows that everyone is giving him pressure and it’s just because of this. Maybe some are jealous too - you don’t get appreciated easily - but again nobody ever speaks about it.

“Minhyuk I- I need you to come. _She_ wants to talk to you”, he turns his head to see Sohyun who looks rather frightened. There’s no Sohyun’s usual warm smile nor the happiness that always basically radiates from her. Something is wrong, and Minhyuk thinks that maybe he should be afraid too.

It’s an unusual thing if the head of this whole ‘business’ wants to see you.  
Minhyuk has met her before but he’s still a bit conserned because as far as Minhyuk knows, only positive things has been going around about him.

The building where this whole thing works is huge and Minhyuk hates walking around the dark halls, which leads to the main hall - or office - where all of this is ruled. The halls make him uncomfortable; it almost feels like they’re just going to swallow him and he’ll just be _gone_ like that. Minhyuk has heard all the horror stories - from Sohyun, of course - and it makes him hate his magician life again.

“Minhyuk, are… are you sure it’s not anything serious?” Minhyuk almost jumps against the wall as Eunkwang appears next to him.

“Can you _stop_ scaring me with your teleporting?” Eunkwang chuckles at him and Minhyuk just wants to roll his eyes. “Also, I have no idea. The last thing I did was killing Sungjae”, he answers and Eunkwang frowns; a sign that he must know something Minhyuk doesn’t.

“She… isn’t _exactly_ the happiest with you right now. I- I _think_ it’s something to do with Changsub, whatever you did with him, or something like that.”

Eunkwang looks, sounds, just everything in him makes Minhyuk notice that he’s nervous - something that is never a good sign. Minhyuk should be nervous himself too but he just _isn’t_ , and it bothers him. He’s too calm.

“Please Minhyuk, I… I just want _you_ to be safe”, Eunkwang whispers as they reach the big doors, which lead to the hall where Minhyuk is supposed to go.

“I- you don’t have to worry about me”, Minhyuk tries, knowing it won’t work. Eunkwang is always worrying, caring too much about Minhyuk - he doesn’t deserve what Eunkwang gives him.  
He gives a final glance to Eunkwang and Minhyuk tries to smile a bit because he has to show he’s _fine_. Eunkwang doesn’t look convinced - he probably isn’t - and Minhyuk just wishes everything to be over as he steps inside the dark hall.

  
“ _Lee Minhyuk_. Even if I have in the past shown a bit of favouritism towards you - _only_ because you don’t lack skill - I must say that I am currently rather disappointed with you”, the booming voice of her, Kim Hyuna, reaches Minhyuk and he watches as her purple eyes lash in anger.

“I am going straight into the subject. Look, Minhyuk, we have a full book of laws and _you_ broke one of them. I mean, I would’ve let this go easily if it was something else, but of course you like to swim in dangerous waters, right?” Minhyuk tries to open his mouth to speak, to just say _something_ , but Hyuna smiles at him - too sweetly - and continues. “I _don’t_ tolerate stopping the time in any way in this house or outside of it.”

Minhyuk doesn’t know what to do. Yes, he knew that _maybe_ stopping time would have consequences but he also thought that Hyuna wouldn’t be the one to talk to him about it.   
Minhyuk knows it’s illegal to use their special powers, which every magician has since birth, but at that moment what else there was to do? Or maybe he’s just tired of it all, trying to do everything the right way. Minhyuk wants to be like Eunkwang; so careless about the laws, doing everything in his own way. But that’s something he definitely isn’t.

Minhyuk opens his mouth again to speak, not to defend himself but just to try to speak back, but then closes it. _Nothing works_. He’s frozen and Hyuna takes the opportunity to speak herself again.

“I know each of us magicians have special powers but it is also said that we _do not_ use those. This world is already a mess Minhyuk, and I don’t need anything to mess it up even more. Understood?” A nod as an answer, that’s all Minhyuk can give Hyuna right now. He wishes he could just disappear, he wants this to be over already.

“Amazing. Now _leave_.”

 

That night Minhyuk locks himself inside the bathroom of their - Eunkwang and his - apartment, and all he does is cry. He doesn’t exactly know why he is crying, but the tears just won’t stop. Maybe it’s because all Minhyuk thinks he does is fuck up. But he _swears_ , this is not what he really is; everyone sees him as someone dangerous but Minhyuk thinks he’s not that.

_Why was he even born a magician?_

Minhyuk doesn’t remember much from his childhood, the memories start from when he was about 15 and introduced to this magician life, just like every other magician at that age. He got to know about spells, secret books, the dark magic that is inside all of them - even if you don’t want it.

Minhyuk knows his family is respected. It was also kind of expected from him to work at the department full of magicians, and Minhyuk isn’t quite sure if he now regrets it or not. The pay is good, he’s respected, maybe even feared, but something isn’t right. But Minhyuk leaves it be - he doesn’t want to worry too much.

_Killing is not always a bad thing_ , that’s what Minhyuk was told when he joined the department. And suddenly he was killing people; criminals, the ones who had made promises with magicians to die after a certain time, people who were a threat.  
Minhyuk doesn’t like killing but then again he has always went with what has been said to him. He follows the orders. His mother told Minhyuk how happy she is to have such a loyal son. Minhyuk’s parents would hate him if they knew he is with Eunkwang.

Eunkwang is something so _different_. He dislikes killing and he hasn’t ever killed anyone, someone always does his dirty jobs for him - Eunkwang refuses to take life out of someone.  
Despite refusing to kill, Eunkwang is the one who makes promises with people. He made a promise with Sungjae, the boy who Minhyuk killed a couple days ago, that he can have the music box but he has to die within 5 years. And he did.

Minhyuk thinks Eunkwang is beautiful. He’s just so _gorgeus_ , standing in front of Minhyuk, smiling at him. Minhyuk thinks he has never seen anyone who is as beautiful as Eunkwang.  
Minhyuk remembers their first meeting; it was both of theirs first day at the department, and the two just clicked. He hadn’t ever really even thought of falling in love with someone, but Minhyuk guesses Eunkwang changed that.

  
The door unlocks and Minhyuk curses Eunkwang in his head for caring.

_I don’t deserve someone like you._

“Don’t even start with the bullshit, Minhyuk. What’s wrong?” Eunkwang sounds so worried, and Minhyuk feels bad. Why does he just disappoint? Why can’t he just bring himself to answer?

Eunkwang just sighs, drops to Minhyuk’s level, pulls him close and connects their lips.

And suddenly his mind is blank because right now all Minhyuk knows is Eunkwang, _just Eunkwang_. He kisses him and suddenly Minhyuk feels like he’s on fire, he feels so alive, and at that moment Minhyuk knows this is the only thing he needs, he only needs to be with Eunkwang to be happy. Minhyuk forgets the stains of the salty tears on his cheeks because right now all he can focus on is Eunkwang. He always kisses Minhyuk with so _much_ love and affection, it’s something that he thinks he doesn’t deserve. Eunkwang is _too_ good for him.

Suddenly they’re standing up, stumbling away from the bathroom towards their bedroom. The kisses go from passionate to needy, Minhyuk is drawing out little gasps and moans from Eunkwang. There are lovebites forming close to Minhyuk’s collarbones since Eunkwang thinks they look the prettiest there. Minhyuk thinks lovebites look the prettiest on Eunkwang’s hips, but then again they probably look pretty on Eunkwang despite where they are.  
Everything is so blurry, it all happens so fast that Minhyuk doesn’t even think about how fast their clothes are off, and then he’s on top of begging and oh-so-impatient Eunkwang.

“J- just fuck me. But don’t think I’ll fucking forget your moment in the bathroom.”

Minhyuk smiles.

“My pleasure."

 

Minhyuk knows something is up. Eunkwang’s eyes keep changing the tone of the purple colours, meaning that he’s nervous and thinking a lot.

“What’s wrong?”

“Minhyuk, you know that I love you?”

_Where is this going?_

“Yes, I do”, Minhyuk is nervous and he feels his body become shaky as it always does at these moments.

“And you… you hate this job, right? You have the need to get away, just like me?” Eunkwang glances at him and something in him makes him look like a scared puppy.

“I- yes I do. What about it?”

“I was just thinking… let’s run away. Isn’t that basically our last and only chance of getting away from here, from the reality?” Eunkwang watches as Minhyuk’s eyes take a colour of lighter purple. He’s scared and Eunkwang is too.

Running away - it isn’t exactly the worst idea Eunkwang has ever had. They have money, a car and their department’s work is so secret that nobody would even probably know that they’re magicians from the world’s biggest department.  
Actually, running away is quite a good idea. Minhyuk has been thinking about getting away lately, how this all just doesn’t work for him anymore. The reality haunts him, and all Minhyuk wants is to forget what he actually does every day.

“Won’t Hyuna be after our asses? She probably doesn’t want to lose two of her best magicians?” Eunkwang smiles at the question.

“Then let’s play a little game until we get caught, if we even actually do?” Minhyuk laughs. _He loves this idea._

“Let’s do it, my love.” Eunkwang fucking _blushes_.

  
When Minhyuk and Eunkwang decided to run away, they didn’t think how good it would actually be. There’s a certain freedom to it, and there’s no more pressure on them.  
The most shocking thing that has happened to them so far was when Hyuna personally found them. Minhyuk was ready to fight but there was something off. It wasn’t bad.

“Love is a beautiful thing, and _you two fuckers_ just have to be so in love that it makes me want to throw up. I’m here to say goodbye. It makes me sad that you two are gone and believe me, people are looking for you. But I am doing my best to cover up for you. Don’t ask _why_ , just go with it. Also, I fucking know it was you who fucked in one of our offices. Fucking horny bastards.”

Minhyuk feels so good, for once in his life he feels so happy, so _free_. And he has Eunkwang there, it’s like everything he actually needs is there with him.

In the backseat of their car they’re hugging under the blanket they brought from home, and everything is perfect. They’re still magicians, purple eyes proving that, but for once it doesn’t make them feel bad.

_Maybe they’re both fine right here, feeling safe in each other’s arms._          

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! also kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
